extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Egypt (Ancient)
General Information Miaphysite|tech_group = Middle Eastern (until 630) Muslim (since 630) |government = Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|tag = EGP|capital = Raqote (358)|culture = Old Egyptian (Nilotic)|development = Country's forming Ancient Egypt}} For the Egyptian Arab country, see Egypt. Egypt (ancient')' is a formable country representing the pre-Arab Kemetic kingdoms. It is a Miaphysite Nilotic monarchy who's capital core is located Delta area, Egypt region, of the Africa continent; its cores existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. It never appears within the timeline and will only appear either by revolt or by being formed by a country with Old Egyptian or Nubian as primary culture. As of 641 AD, Egyptian (Kemetic) culture was overtaken by Arabic culture and starting to converted to Egyptian Arabic overtime, and by 850 AD, their culture no longer exists, but the country can still formed by a country with Nubian as its Primary culture. See also: Form Egypt (Ancient) * Requirement(s) ** Egypt does NOT exist ** Is not: *** The Papal State *** Holy Roman Empire *** European Union ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Egyptian *** Primary Culture is Nubian ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Owns as core province(s): Raqote (358), Men-Nefer (361), Khito (362), Per-Bast (2526), Akhetaten (2524), Zawty (2523), Waset (360) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Egypt ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom **Become **Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Ancient Egyptian Ideas and Traditions Strategy Post-Formation as Now, you have reclaimed the legacy of Ancient Egyptians! Now, you should take the province of Syria. It will be very tough to take (unless has declared independence, who will be an easy target to take since has no allies). You will have to take Constantinople before can split into two, because is Historical friends with the , and both of their combined forces will destroy you. Expansion into Arabia Once you're done taking Syria, you then should go into the Arabian Peninsula. Your first priority is take out and , followed by and . This will get you large amounts of Aggressive Expansion, and South Arabian countries such as , , , and will form a Coalition against you. You will have to annex Mecca (385) before 627, otherwise any country who owns Mecca will get the "Rise of Islam" event, turning them into the . If you want to make into your ally, make sure you rival or and not to border , or they will rival you. They will likely break your alliance to rival you, so to counter that threat, you must build up your army so it is larger than your rivals'. Expansion into North Africa After conquering Arabia, you will start your expansion into North Africa. Most of North Africa is owned by or , but it will likely revolt against Roman rule, making your expansion much easier. But every Maghrebi country have Berber traditions and +50% Hostile core creation cost, which will cost you more Admin points to core (unless no inland province is connected to your capital, making the core cost for coring the provinces in the Maghreb much cheaper). However, you may want to not expand into the Maghreb to save your Admin points. Rise of Islam By 627. You may experience the rise of the greater threat. . If any AI Country controls Mecca. They will get Rise of Islam event. And the AI always go to first option. If you border . They will declare war on you very likely if you border the greater threat. When controls one of your provinces. Make sure that you are well prepared against your new enemy. and have large army then . If you control Mecca. You will get the event Rise of Islam. You may choose your option to convert it or not. (Since you have a Dhimmi estate with you if Cossacks DLC is enabled. It is highly recommended to select the second option if you don't want your culture converted to Egyptian Arab.) If you do. You will get Rise of Islam Modifier and you will become . Plus, you will get a Powerful Modifier know as the Rise of Islam. Which allows you to get the province you controlled from the war. But you cannot change your primary religion back to Egyptian since you have Dhimmi estate all over your provinces. The estate gives you High Tolerance of Heathens. Which will prevent you to change your primary religion. unless if you remove Dhimmi from your provinces and give it to the other estate. The Loyalty of Dhimmi will drop. Which will give you Negative Tolerance of Heathens. Allowing you to change back to Egyptian as a Primary Religion if you converted all your province to Egyptian. If you lose Rise of Islam Modifier. You will have to get the province through peace deal. But you will have to core the province for now. and the spread of Sunni into your provinces will get slower if you lose the modifier. The spread of Islam will get slower after 950. The spread of Islam will stop at 1100 year. You may want to convert your province back to your faith. Religion Your primary religion is Egyptian or Coptic. You may want to enact religious policy to convert the province to your faith. You may want to take early religious Ideas at Admin tech 12 to start the conversion. The Hellenic province are relatively easy to convert. They have +4% Local missionary strength bonus province. Even the Nabataean province. They have a same conversion speed as the Hellenic provinces. Making your conversion to your province much easier. But the Jewish provinces. has -1% Local missionary strength bonus province. Making the conversion much harder. Some South Arabian provinces you conquered are easy to convert. But not as fast as Hellenic and Nabataean provinces. During the rise of Islam. The Sunni province will slowly convert into your provinces. But if you are Christian group. The spread of Sunni into your province will significantly get slower. After 950. The spread of Sunni will gradually get slower. And after year 1100. The spread of Sunni will stop. You may convert your province into back to your Faith if you are not Sunni. Deities If you have Egyptian as a state religion. You may want to choose whatever deities you want. If your ruler dies. or new ruler elected. You may want to choose again if you want to. But you will require Wealth of Nations DLC to choose the Deity. Ra deity give you +1 Attrition for enemies and +5% Army Morale Recover Speed. Can be useful to defend your forts from the enemy. and recover your unit's morale from losses. Ma'at deity give you -10% Stability cost modifier and -1 National Unrest. (Useless if you have a max Stability. Use Anubis deity instead.) Amun deity give you +10% National Tax Modifier and +1 Yearly Navy Tradition. This deity will give tons of Ducats per month. even if you develop your provinces. This will give you more Ducats if you are at peace. Isis give you +25% Manpower Recovery Speed and +50% Chance of a New Heir. Can be useful if you are not at war with anyone. Seth deity give you +10% Infantry Combat Ability and +10% National Manpower Modifier. Can be useful on land battles. and your expansion will be useful to take down your enemies quick. and Anubis deity give you -1 National Unrest and +5% Discipline. Culture Your primary culture is Nubian. But in the Conquest of Memphis event. To make the events fire. You must be Egyptian as a primary religion. and control Cairo. (Note: Must Not have a modifier Atenism. ''and the year is not after 1000.) The first choice of event will convert you to Egyptian (Kemetic). or refuse to change to Egyptian (Kemetic) and gain +1 Stability instead. You may want to spread to your own culture to yours if is not your primary one. If your Primary culture is Egyptian (Kemetic). But careful of Islam spread. Changing your primary religion to Sunni or any Muslim religion group province will slowly convert your culture to Arabic ones. But if you stay Coptic or Egyptian as a state religion. Make sure you don't lose your province to the muslims. Your province culture will not convert to Arabic ones as long as you are not the Muslim. Of course you want to cultural shift to Arabic ones if you are a muslim group. '''Ideas' Once your admin tech level is 12. one slot is available. And you can choose whatever ideas you want. You will need the three ideas to select: Early Religious Idea - You will have choose it as your primary idea. Converting the provinces will make to reduce the unrest of the province. And +2 Tolerance of Heathens will help to reduce the unrest of province with different religions. even If you are Egyptian. This will add by one. Just make sure that you will choose the Idea. Early Administrative Idea - You will need to choose this idea. Once you have taken your early adm ideas to 5. -10% Core creation cost will be useful to core the provinces that you conquered. Make sure you need this idea for your expansion Early Military Idea '- You will need to select the idea for the battle against your enemies. It has some ideas based on the military. +2.5% Discipline will make this fight much quicker to win. Once you have completed the Early military ideas. You will get -10% Core creation cost for the easy Core Creation. Ancient Egyptian Ideas and Traditions * 'Traditions: ** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +33.0% Trade Range * Ambition: ** -1.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** 'The Nile: ' *** -10.0% Development Cost *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** 'The Two Lands: ' *** +33.0% Land Force Limit Modifier ** 'Great Monuments: ' *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** 'Maat: ' *** +10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** 'Coptic Church: ' *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** 'Hieroglyphic Writing: ' *** +10.0% Global Institution Speed ** 'Egyptian Technological Advancements: ' *** -5.0% Technology Cost Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Nilotic countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Miaphysite countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Egyptian (subculture) countries